Todos los caminos llevan a Roma
by misskimhyun
Summary: "El sonido de angustia había venido de ella –otra ella, otra Emma. Una Emma cuyas circunstancias eran muy familiares para esta Emma. Sin embargo, fueron otras cosas las que se le hicieron tan diferentes; fue de hecho que la mujer que sostenía la mano de la otra Emma, la que le hablaba de una manera tan amorosa diciéndole "mi amor", era por cierto otra Regina". [Traducción]Swanqueen


DISCLAIMER: **La historia no me pertenece, es una traducción del fic "All Roads Lead To Rome" escrito por BarbieShoes quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a ABC. **

**Me enamoré tanto de este Oneshot que quise traducirlo**. **Es mi primera vez haciendo esto, espero haberlo hecho bien.**

* * *

_Notas del Autor: Esta es una idea que no me dejaba en paz, basado en esta serie de gifs post/59072970730/vargesz-regina-is-trying-to-help- emma-with_

_¡Gracias a vargesz por concederme el permiso para utilizar su idea para esta historia!_ _Espero que todos la disfruten, sus comentarios siempre son inmensamente apreciados!_

* * *

"_Miss Swan_," dijo Regina, y no era la primera vez en el día que lo mencionaba. "Por lo menos podrías _pretender_ que estás tratando."

Emma gruñó.

_"¡Estoy_ tratando Regina! ¿Crees que solo estoy pasando el rato en medio del bosque para tener el _gran honor_ de tu compañía?"

Tal vez esto había sido una mala idea, pensó Emma. Había tenido dos opciones para sus instructores de magia: Rumplestiltskin o La Reina Malvada. Mientras que el primero fue sin duda el practicante más experimentado de los dos, a Emma todavía le parecía un hombre de negras intenciones y de motivos cuestionables. Si iba a confiar en alguien estando aquí sola, iba a ser de la mujer cuyos intereses fueran parecidos a los suyos. Ella sólo había esperado, como hacía a menudo, que a lo mejor esta vez no estarían discutiendo.

"Bueno, querida, tan pronto como logres hacerlo bien, así de pronto podremos separarnos."

"Y volvemos a lo mismo, Regina," Emma puso los ojos. "No es como si realmente pudiéramos alejarnos la una de la otra."

"Concéntrate", Regina ignoró el comentario de Emma, que no deseaba hacer hincapié en la falta de espacio personal o la distancia en la que la otra mujer se encontraba actualmente. Nunca en su extraordinaria y larga vida había sentido algo absolutamente inexplicable como lo que sentía por Emma Swan.

"Ahora, una vez más, esto no es un concepto complicado. Desapareces de aquí, y luego vuelves a aparecer por allá. Sólo recuerda en _concentrarte_ a dónde vas. Seguro que puedes manejar eso ¿no?"

Resistiendo varias respuestas instintivas a la indulgencia evidente de Regina, Emma apretó los dientes, lanzando una mirada asesina en dirección de la otra mujer antes de volver su atención a su destino designado. Ella podría manejar esto muy bien, y estaba decidida a demostrárselo a la mujer insufrible que se encontraba a su lado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, apareció una mano en su hombro.

"Los dioses son los únicos que sabrán donde terminarás apareciendo", Regina explicó respondiendo al cuestionamiento de la mirada de Emma. "Pero lo que yo sé, es a quien culparan si fallas y no puedes volver. Y yo no quiero hacerme responsable de tu ineptitud."

La ira de Emma estalló cuando recibió otro pinchazo hacia su inteligencia. Ella le mostraría. Ella le demostraría a Regina que estaba equivocada.

Ella no entendía por qué esta mujer tenía que ser tan mala. Tan pronto invocó su magia, Emma deseó no sentir esa necesidad de probárselo a sí misma. Ella deseaba que por una vez, ninguna de ellas estuviera tratando de ganar. Entonces una nube púrpura envolvió a los dos, en voz baja deseaba vivir en un mundo donde ella y Regina se llevaran bien.

_"Aguanta, sólo un poco más, cariño"_

Emma oyó la voz de Regina, pero ésta estaba muy lejos, y la mano apretando su hombro fue lo que le dijo que sin lugar a dudas algo había salido terriblemente mal.

El humo se disipó rápidamente para revelar a una Regina enfurecida, de pie en el pasillo del hospital de Storybrooke, de todos los lugares. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para castigar a su alumna por haber perdido la concentración de una forma tan grave, un grito de dolor resonó, robando la atención de las dos mujeres.

Emma volteó, olvidando inmediatamente su equivocación por la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos con Regina cerca de ella.

El sonido de angustia había venido de ella – otra ella, otra Emma. Una Emma cuyas circunstancias eran muy familiares para esta Emma. No había olvidado el dolor de estar en trabajo de parto. Sin embargo, fueron otras cosas las que se le hicieron tan diferentes; fue de hecho que la mujer que sostenía la mano de la otra Emma, la que le hablaba de una manera tan amorosa diciéndole "mi amor" mientras le alisaba el cabello, era por cierto otra Regina.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo cuando alguien más comenzaba a ordenarle a la otra Emma que empujara, sólo uno más, y luego, de repente el sonido de sus gemidos de dolor fue reemplazado por el pequeño llanto del bebé.

_"Lo lograste,"_ la otra Regina se quedó sin aliento observándola con admiración.

Las dos mujeres miraron en silencio desde la sala mientras que la otra Regina cortaba el cordón, luego el bebé fue envuelto en una manta de color azul pálido y lo colocaron cuidadosamente en los brazos de la otra Emma.

Emma casi perdió el aliento, mirando con nostalgia su otro yo mirando al bebé que acunó, y ella lo sabía, ella sólo sabía lo que la otra Emma estaba pensando.

Estaba pensando que esta vez, ella no tuvo que decir adiós. Esta vez, decir _hola_ no se sentía como una despedida. No se sentía como si hubiera cortado un pedazo de su alma y lo hubiera regalado, porque esta vez, este bebé era suyo y lo iba a conservar. Ella no tuvo que decirle adiós.

_"Otro chico,"_ oyó que la otra Emma dijo en un susurro.

_"Te amo,"_ dijo la otra Regina con tanta convicción que, a pesar de todo lo que habían visto, asustó tanto a las mujeres que se encontraban mirando.

_"Y yo te amo a ti,"_ la otra Emma respondió con la misma honestidad, y Emma se dio cuenta que no era el hecho de que este bebé se iba a ir a casa con ella. Sino que iba a casa con _ellas._ A una casa real, con una familia que ya lo ama y que se ama mutuamente. Incluso si ella hubiera mantenido a Henry, ella habría tenido que hacerlo sola. En este mundo, tenía a alguien. Tenía a Regina.

Todo el asunto de repente le hizo doler el corazón. Ella quería esto. Ellas encontrarían a Henry en Neverland, estaba segura de eso. Ella deseaba, sin embargo, traerlo de vuelta a este mundo, a un hogar feliz y a una familia en crecimiento. Miró a la mujer a su lado, su Regina - a falta de un término mejor, en este momento - y se preguntó si tal vez, sólo tal vez, era posible que ellas pudieran crear este mundo por sí mismas.

Regina estaba sorprendida por toda la escena, y más que eso, un poco asustada, más bien atemorizada por la idea de que podía encontrar el amor de nuevo. Y que ese alguien en realidad podría amarla, y que de todas las personas, era Emma Swan. La idea de tener una familia, de saber que el nacimiento de este niño significaba que su otro hijo estaba esperando por ellas, a salvo en su casa, sin desacuerdos, sin debates entre sus dos madres, sino que ahora todo era amoroso.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Cualquier camino que hubiera llevado a estas versiones de sí mismas a ese punto, Regina estaba segura de que desde hace mucho tiempo que ella se había ido distanciando de él. No había nada que pudiera conseguir con sólo desear o preguntarse de lo que hubiera podido ser. Ella las había puesto en un curso diferente, y no iban a terminar en ese "felices para siempre".

"Vamos, Miss Swan", dijo Regina tranquilamente, agarrando la mano de Emma más tiernamente de lo que hubiera querido. "Es hora de irnos. Nosotras no pertenecemos aquí."

Con una mirada de anhelo final, tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad de alegría y el amor que pudo, Emma asintió y se alejó. Sólo bastó un oleaje de la mano de Regina, y se encontraron de nuevo en el pequeño claro en el que habían comenzado.

Se quedaron en silencio, aturdidas, ambas tratando de comprender no sólo lo que habían visto, sino las emociones que esto desató y los deseos que se hicieron tan vivos por la experiencia. Regina se dijo a sí misma que los sentimientos se desvanecerían, que no eran más que un efecto secundario de las clases. Aún así, pasó un largo momento antes de que ella delicadamente desenredara sus dedos de los de la rubia. Emma de repente sintió más vacía la palma de su mano para su gusto y la deslizó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros.

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, ¿eh?" Emma rió torpemente, tratando de romper la tensión. "¿Tú y yo?"

"Es absurdo", contestó Regina con una fría máscara.

La frente de Emma se arrugó.

"¿Qué tiene de" absurdo "al respecto?"

"Miss Swan, si crees que el hecho de que tú y yo como pareja es nada menos que una locura, entonces seguramente que estás loca."

Esta vez, Emma cogió el tono sutil de pánico en la voz de la otra mujer. Regina no lo admitiría, que lo que habían visto podría ser algo real, pero Emma no podía dejar de lado lo que había sentido.

"Bueno", ella dio un paso más cerca, acunando suavemente el rostro de una Regina aterrorizada. Emma se inclinó lentamente, luego la besó suavemente, dulcemente, sabiendo con certeza que esto estaba bien por la forma en la que todo su cuerpo se estremeció en el toque. Ella esperó un momento, pues no quería asustar a la mujer ya sacudida. Ella sonrió tímidamente para luego alejarse, encogiéndose de hombros en respuesta a la mirada de Regina de pura confusión.

"Por si alguna vez cambias de opinión," Emma ofreció a modo de explicación, justo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo de color púrpura; teniendo éxito al final, cuando los dedos de Regina se acercaron a rastrear sus labios ligeramente sonrientes.

* * *

**18 meses más tarde**

"Te odio", Regina gruñó.

"No, no lo haces," Emma respondió con calma.

"Pensé que ibas a _estar_ tú en esta posición", Regina se quejó, no estando dispuesta a admitir que Emma tenía razón. "¡Eso es lo que vimos!"

"Hey, yo no hago las reglas de concepción mágica", dijo Emma, colocando una mano en el vientre redondeado de Regina. "Además, en ese mundo nosotras teníamos un varón, por lo que este es un escenario completamente diferente."

Otro golpe de contracción y Regina ahogó los dedos de su mano en la de su mujer, gimiendo lastimeramente hasta que se calmó.

"Lo sé," dijo Emma con simpatía. "me odias."

Regina cansadamente negó con la cabeza, con lo que llevó los dedos maltratados de Emma a sus labios para luego besarlos en tono de disculpa.

"Yo no te odio," ella gimió. "Sólo que no me gusta estar en labor de parto."

"Ya verás que todo valdrá la pena," prometió Emma a la morena. "Sólo resiste un poco más."

Emma no sabía cuánta razón tenía, debido a que la próxima vez que el doctor entró para comprobar en el que se encontraba la mujer, ya era hora para que Regina empujara. Después de sólo unos minutos más, y unos cuantos dedos maltratados de Emma, el llanto de su bebé recién nacido llenaron la habitación.

"¡Lo lograste!" Emma elogió, con ojos llorosos, mientras colocaba un beso rápido y apasionado en los labios de la otra mujer. Regina se quedó mirando con asombro a la pequeña niña en su pecho, incluso más pequeña que Henry cuando ella lo tuvo a las tres semanas de edad.

Emma cortó el cordón, y luego la bebé fue envuelva en una manta de color rosa claro y volvió a Regina, que la siguió mirando con adoración.

"Tenemos una hija", dijo Regina, como si ella aún no pudiera creerlo. Emma sonrió ampliamente en respuesta, se sentó en la cama y puso su brazo como apoyó para la cabeza de Regina y le acarició la mejilla a su bebé.

"Te amo, Regina."

"Yo también te amo Emma."

_Todos los caminos llevan a Roma_, pensó Regina. Observando a esta mujer, a la que amaba, a la niña que hicieron juntas, pensando en su hijo, que estaba a salvo y a su cuidado y que llegará pronto para conocer a su hermanita, ella sólo lo sabía. No importaba el camino que eligieran, ellas siempre iban a terminar aquí. Es posible que hayan tomado el camino más largo, pero era exactamente aquí donde estaban destinadas a estar.


End file.
